Other Siblings
The Church of Humanity Repentant is a diverse organization of preachers, scholars, academics, zealots, and a broad array of other folk who adhere to the Three Tenets. Many who count themselves members of the Church do not fall into an easily recognizable category: from expatriate to politician, the Church has opened its arms to many, and opened the eyes of many more. Dramatis Personae Governor Mourne Kushrenade Formerly the Governor of the space station The Mourning Star, a primarily alien and synthetic refugee station. Governor Mourne Kushrenade was recently elected as the Regional Governor of Cabina and has since taken residency in the capital Lux Gravare. While he still technically owns The Mourning Star, operations have been passed off to Professor Lavi Thorund. He is a 51 year old man, and devout follower of The Church of Humanity Repentant. He has 1 adopted daughter named Lavie Kushrenade and no other known family. Mourne believes that the ability to import and export sensory data is the requirement for consciousness and thus a soul. As a result he believes that all things with a developed nervous system, shellfish and above, have a soul. As part of that practice he is vegetarian. Amongst the upper echelons of the CHR it is known that Mourne and his station are a principle stop on the Twilight Vigil. Samson T, Seeker of the Message Listens for a message from God from the depths of Space, for He is there and He created us. We have been judged and have been found wanting because of our sins and are still not worthy of Gods True Message. Believes that due to the adversity we have put them through Synths and Aliens are closer to God than Humans are, and the only way to bridge that gap is to make amends and unify with Gods other children. Believes conscious thought is caused by a soul, so animals do not have souls unless given one and uplifted. Sister Pyxis Viola A lost lamb, of a humiliated, failed, minor Pyxis noble house, Viola travelled on her family name crewing whatever Pyxis ship that would have her. In one such trip the ship crashed on Valua in the Pavvis Sector. While trying to find civilization they encountered now primitive hostile aliens living in a great ruin city and battlefield. Viola, the crew ,and their Deathless guards took part in a two-day running fight, against the aliens, the Deathless would call the 2nd Battle of Valua, but what Viola with her bloody hands calls the slaughter of helpless aliens. In shock then broke Viola found her way into the forgiving and loving hands of the Church of Humanity Repentant on Cabina. For years she lived off the graces of the church while doing odd jobs as she forgave herself. In time she rose to sisterhood in the Guardian Repented Sect. This though was not enough to meet her Pyxis wanderlust. Then one day she received a message requesting her to join in a Twilight Vigil Guide and latter an unsanctioned project to save lost souls. This would be Viola’s Salvation… Ralek Fezzim, Broken-Fang of House Serpens, "The Aegis" A psychic assassin who left House Serpens in order to find peace within himself. The many years spent as a Fang finally broke Ralek and he left his House not sure where his destination would be. One night his wanders brought him into a church. There he met Presbyter Abimelech Wray. ''He helped Ralek find peace in the protection of others. From then on Ralek was a devout follower of the Church of Humanity, Repentant. Ralek has recently joined Brother Morphos' group known as the Tapeinosi. * Appearance: Short brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, athletic build, scar over left eye. * Psychic Abilities: Telekinesis (Primary), Precognition (Secondary), Biopsionics (Secondary) * Special: Shieldwall - A technique that Ralek developed on during his time on ''Mourning Star. He hits a trigger on his shield that splits it into hundreds of pieces which he then uses his Telekinesis and Precognition to deflect incoming attacks in a wider area. * Armament: Perdition's Wrath (Medium Advanced Sword) & Light's Bastion (TL4 Shield) Reverend Orchid "There will never be an end to violence, brothers; but with faith, there may be a beginning to justice." Not much is known about the origins of Reverend Orchid. He simply showed up one day, saving a group of Synths from a House Aquila squad, and escorting them safely on their Delivery. No records show when or by who he was named Reverend, but no one seems to be able to get an answer out of him, and no one wants to press the issue with a 4'8" man waving around a slug-thrower. He may come across as cynical, but he never fails to help someone in need. His exploits in the defense of synths have made him somewhat infamous among the great houses. Pilgrim Pyxis Kurul Atreus "I might not know much about, well, anything in particular. But I know this. I've seen life out there in the deep uncharted, I've looked into its eyes, and I've seen the spark of the soul. That aint something you ignore." Orphaned at a young age, Kurul was taken in by a Pyxis family serving aboard a large exploratory vessel known as The Fiddle and Drum. He was raised to consider all members of the crew as extended family, including synthetic and alien life forms. At age 27 he left The Fiddle and Drum to seek out his own path, hopping from ship to ship as many Pyxis are wont to do. It was at this point that he took on the title of Pilgrim, though it was not originally intended in a religious sense. Kurul isn't much of a scholar, but his knowledge of the sector is wide ranging due to his many decades aboard various ships. He eventually managed to scrape together enough for his own modest ship, a freighter he named Tarantella. His goal was always to share his experience of the sector with others, in the hope that he might inject a little of the Pyxis spirit into those who travelled aboard the Tarantella. Due to his eccentric upbringing he regarded those that travelled with him as family members in all but name, often jokingly referring to his passenger log as The Tarantella Family Tree. Following the events that lead to the death of Emperor Cygnus and the persecution of synthetic life, this goal seemed more relevant than ever, prompting Kurul to come out of retirement and pledge his services to the Church of Humanity Repentant. He has since garnered a very small following within the church, mostly made up of those who have travelled alongside him or have been safely smuggled to Cabina by him in the past. Whilst he is hesitant to claim any influence or position of leadership, he tries to act as a kindly father figure to these fellow travellers, who have taken to calling themselves The Branches of Taran in reference to their place on the Tarantella Family Tree. Many of these have pledged themselves to follow their own pilgrimage and try to expand the family tree to other ships and other worlds. 'Sibling Una Ruthana (aka Mother)' “Not much escapes Mother’s watchful eye” - med. center orderly Born houseless and with MES her early years were spent at the Imperial Academy. She was adopted into a small nobel family purely as a matter of custom. Her less than impressive psionic abilities landed her a low level administrative position in a Caduceus hospital where her true gifts were put to good use. She rose quickly through the ranks - until her lack of nobel connections and true psychic power prevented further advancement. Nevertheless, she learned to navigate the bureaucracy using it to assist those without houses get their treatments funded. Such inequality always weighed heavily on her soul and she found the teachings of the CHR a comforting new perspective on how things should be done. When they started killing synths Una cut ties with Serpins and joined the Twilight Vigil traveling until she found a home with the members of the CHR. Her ability to negotiate safe transit for undocumented passengers on commercial ships gained her a reputation in the CHR. Sibling Una Ruthana now runs the medical center for the CHR. She’s cultivated a family of sorts among the staff and her good judgement is highly respected. Several doctors, at her discrete invitation, have joined the facility to pursue their interests in aiding non-human and synthetic patients. 'Shinkan 夾白 Kensuke The Animast' Crafter drops their tools Weapons forged shine with their souls Where else do souls burn? Category:Characters